


The Workings of Fire and Ice

by N0t_RoBIN_H00d



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fire, Ice, Mentions of Suicide, Surgery, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0t_RoBIN_H00d/pseuds/N0t_RoBIN_H00d
Summary: The world is in a place in which the government tested on people this caused some to get powers, and it spread like a disease. These people were persecuted, so many hide, others played the powers off as parlor tricks. Emma had just returned home from being kidnapped to a family that more or less acts like she doesn't exist since she has powers. And the powers are growing out of control but all those thoughst go away when a boy tries to commit suicide.





	The Workings of Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first short story that isn't actually fanfic or a book. So I hope you enjoy it. Also didn't torture any of my characters this time so that's a good thing!!

Emma sat down still trying to comprehend who had happened over the past week. But she was so tired and it had been a long day. Being home was nice; the usual family members acting like she wasn’t there until she was kidnapped with her brother. He was outside, keeping his distance forgetting what they had been through together but Emma was fine with that. Her powers were growing even more and the longer she thought on it the stronger they became.

Justin was outside, Emma was rubbing her wrist where the bruises from the cuffs were, they were gone in a few seconds. Mom sat across from her reading, nothing quite changed they all had their secrets and Emma wanted to know them but that would take digging and her body just hurt too much. 

“Somebody is jumping from the roof,” Justin yelled and they all ran out of the house. Emma in a sprint grabbed a bottle of water, for some reason she wanted to baptize the man so that maybe she could help. Because even with her powers she couldn’t save somebody on the brink of death to alleviate the pain. 

When she made it to his side she went to her knees taking his hand, “C-c-can I baptize you?” she asked the water already open. The boy, yes a boy maybe as old as her maybe older, opened a grey eye staring at her then squeezed her hand as a yes. She poured the water over his head saying, “In the name of the father, the son, and the holy ghost as it was, in the beginning, is now and ever shall be a world without end amen. You may go in peace,” she said her mouth close to his ear so that he could hear her. 

Then the ambulance came ready to load the boy up to try and save him. “I have to go,” Emma said as they put the breathing mask over his face. But once her hand left him he went into shock, a paramedic grabbed Emma’s hand putting it on his shoulder and he calmed down.

Mom looked at Emma nodding as an okay, “I don’t think you can leave his side, please come with us,” the paramedic said as they got the boy into the ambulance. Emma sat down his hand in hers as the back closed and they started the twenty-minute drive to the hospital. 

“I’m Lily,” one of the paramedics said, “Are you by some chance a family member of his?” she asked. Emma only shook her head, “No my family lives across the street my uncle saw him fall so I rushed over to help,” and the words tingled on her tongue. She looked down at the boy something felt warm inside her like she had been waiting to meet him. 

“Why is his hair wet?” Lily asked. Emma looked away, “I baptized him, which is funny because I haven’t gone to church in years. But it felt like the right thing to do,” she said looking at the boy's hand still in hers.

“If you don’t mind me asking why is your hair wet?” lily asked. Emma pondered that she couldn’t say she just swam through an underwater cave to hide away from a kidnapper that is now her friend, “I fell into a pond, too early in winter for the ice to start forming,” Emma said laughing. She shivered and then the boy's hand became warm sending waves of heat through her as she stared at him. Was it only her imagination?

The rest of the trip it was silent only her words as she cooed, “I’m right here” or “It’s going to be okay honey” and he stayed alive the whole drive. Once they got to the hospital she had to let go but she followed him until she was told to stay behind since he had to go into surgery. So she stood there in the middle of the hall, her red hair soaked, and the cold rushed back in. Why did she want to hold his hand again?

* * *

The surgeons had finally prepped him when he flatlined no one had even cut into him yet. They started chest compressions and one of the paramedics that were in the ambulance took out their phone playing a recording of Emma whispering into the boy's ear. “Shhh, it’s going to be okay honey. I’m right here,” His heart spiked, and then it was gone when he realized she wasn’t there. 

“Go find that girl and bring her in here now. She’s the only chance we have of saving him,” the head surgeon yelled as a nurse played the audio over and to try and keep the boy alive. 

The paramedic ran out of the operation room and found Emma pacing in the hall, “You have to come with me,” she said, pulling Emma with her to the operation. “Just throw this in a hurry he’s flatlining,” she said as Emma rushed to put the blue cover over her she skipped the mask and gloves and raced to him. She sat by his head and everyone held their breaths, “Honey, I’m here now, just hang on,” she whispered and rubbed her thumb on his temple. She kissed his forehead and nodded to the surgeons and they started to work. His legs were severely fractured but they could be healed so he could walk again. 

Emma didn’t want to see the blood so she kept her head down low to his face, “You know what I didn't want to leave your side either, it's strange,” she whispered so low only he could hear. His face warmed up and her hands took in the heat making it radiate through her body again.

“Ma’am, we found this in his pockets: his name and letter. Maybe you should read them since we are a bit busy,” Lily said, handing over the paper and card. “Noah,” she whispered reading the card. Noah’s heartbeat spiked and she smiled, “I need my hands to read this but I am right here,” she whispered as she opened the letter. 

It read; _Dear world, I think the line of my life has come to an end. I am an orphan and at this point, I don’t think anyone would care if I died. I’m just a nuisance to the world anyways, just another mouth to feed. I don’t blame anyone but myself since I am the only control factor that I have my hands on._

_But I also can’t control the heat. The flames are getting too strong and even though my mentor said they would be controllable once I found my true love, I don’t have the time. The flames are going to destroy the whole world like they did my mentor. I can’t do that again, so I’ll take my life to protect the world. From, Noah._

Emma gasped looking at Noah, he had a gift as well. She folded the letter and slowly erased the last paragraph with her water taking the pencil marks away from the page. “Noah, no one will know about your gift, I promise,” she whispered and looked up at the surgeons. 

“Well since you seem to be the lifesaver of this boy how about we get some information,” the head surgeons said. “I am Patrick the head surgeon of this operation. Um what is your name?” he asked.

“I am Emma, Emma Howling. And I’m 18,” she said before Patrick could ask. He nodded, “I honestly thought you were 21, don’t abuse that power okay?” Patrick said and she nodded. “Do you work anywhere?” he asked.

“I’m an author, I write fiction and rarely non-fiction books,” Emma said and Patrick looked at her, “Really what books have you written?” he asked. She smirked, rubbing Noah’s head. “I wrote Rock of Fore, which is my most popular book,” Emma said and Patrick laughed. “My daughter has read that, she said she loved it,” Emma smiled at him.

“I’m glad to hear that,” she smiled. “The operation is done, Miss. Emma do you mind staying with Noah until he wakes?” and Emma couldn’t say no. They had to dress him since most of his clothes were trashed from the fall and the blood. Emma kept her head down looking away but she always stayed by his side. When they brought him to his room she pulled up a chair and got comfortable, “Emma do you have a phone to contact your family, maybe they could bring you some clothes?” Lily asked her, “Actually I don’t have my phone with me, I have a flat nearby so I could call a friend to bring me some clothes,” Emma said standing up to go in the hall to get the main phone. 

“No need to get up, you can just borrow mine, I’ll wait in the hall,” Lily said, handing her phone to Emma. “Thank you,” she whispered and dialed in Cali’s number, “Hey Cali, can you bring me some clothes?”. Cali groaned the sound of moving, “Weren’t you prisoner or something? Where are you?” she asked. Emma smiled, “At the hospital,” and Cali freaked out, “The HOSPITAL!! I'm coming over right now, what clothes do you need?” she asked frantically. Emma cooed, “It's going to be fine, you remember Mrs.Peter? Our mentor?” Cali stopped, “Yes, what about Mrs.Peter? Emma, what’s going on?” Cali asked, now worried. 

“Remember when she talked about our powers being out of hand until we found the love of our life? How would we centralize our powers to that person, so we could stay with them and not-self district?” 

“Yes, I remember her talking about that but wasn’t that just one of her stupid stories?” Cali asked and Emma could hear the sound of clothes and things being packed into a bag.

“Remember when you met Olivia and how you became stronger when she was near you? You know it's not a story, you're more centralized since you met Olivia. Um, I found a boy who tried to commit suicide, his name is Noah. And he’s gifted, with heat or flames, but I think he’s the one,” Emma said blushing as she looked at Noah.

“I know it sounds crazy but I can’t leave his side or he flatlines! And I don’t want to leave his side. It pained me when I left him. Cali, I think I love him,” she whispered and Cali was silent. 

“I’m coming over right now, I have you a week’s worth of clothes and snacks, just stay by his side okay?” then Cali hung up. Emma was blushing and waved Lily back in thanking her for letting her use the phone. 

She laid her head on the side of Noah’s bed near his shoulder, she rubbed the back of his hand. He had black hair and pale tan skin that made him glow. She already saw his grey eyes but she wanted to stare into them longer. Her hair was almost dry but it still felt icy against her back. She forgot what she was wearing. 

She was wearing black running shorts and a blue sweater that was thinner than it should be to keep her warm. She wanted to ask the nurse for a blanket but she didn’t want to be a bother. “It’s okay,” a coarse mumble whispered to her and she looked up and Noah was looking at her one eye open. 

He intertwined their fingers together and warmth dripped through her body, her hair dried in seconds and the warmth pulled her into a deep slumber. She laid down her head on his shoulder, her hand in his and he smiled before being pulled back into a dreamless night. Emma kept on dreaming of losing control of her powers, she healed people but she also controlled water that's how she could heal. She almost drowned the whole castle out when they escaped she had to be knocked out but not before she saw flames climb up the fire and she felt calm. 

She woke up to soft words, “Emma, I got you bags,” Cali said and Emma nodded rubbing her eyes. “I’m gonna change into different clothes okay?” she whispered to Cali and Noah so he wouldn’t feel left out. She went to the bathroom and changed into a pair of fuzzy pants and a black t-shirt. 

“Emma, he really is the one isn’t he?” Cali asked.

Emma nodded, “Yeah, I think he is,” she said sitting down next to him. “I- it’s really late so I’ll come to visit in the morning, your phone is in your bag along with a charger so you should be good okay?” Cali said standing in the doorway. Emma smiled at her, “Seriously though thank you. You're the only person who would help me at this time of night,” she said and Cali was off. 

Emma’s family loved her but she wasn’t that important since she was gifted. The world persecuted the gifted, calling them demons and witches. Truth was that the gifts were made in labs and they just spread like a disease. Most of the gifted would stay hidden, running away from authority and hiding who they really were, or they would become popular and use their gifts for the public and treat it as a magic illusion. Emma was born gifted, but with small power, when she was taken away from her home with her brother she was tested on in a lab. 

It would have been her brother who got tested but she could never let her younger sibling be a lab mouse so she took the doses and injections. She would pass out from time to time, she would have strokes, she would spasm, she would be on the brink of death at some points but they always brought her back. By the time it was all over and Mrs.Peter saved them from the place, Emma was already stronger than even the higher-ups in the gifted community. Mrs.Peter had helped many kids escape and most of them were like Emma, tortured into being more powerful, because of this they easily lost control of their abilities. 

To fix this Mrs.Peter found that if the gifted found their soulmate, the love of their life, they could control their powers. She said it was like sight; the farther out you are the fuzzier the image but the closer you get the stronger the magnification is. Without your lover, you have no point to look at but when you find your lover you know what to fight for, they are the rock you stand on. Emma thought that they were only stories but when Cali found Olivia in the streets as they were trying to escape she was able to control the smoke she created to form a wall that stopped the criminals. 

Emma pulled her chair closer to Noah’s bed, she ran her pinky from the tip of his nose to his forehead and back again. “Lullaby, and good night, With pink roses bedight, With lilies o'erspread, Is my baby's sweet head. Lay you down now, and rest, May your slumber be blessed! Lay you down now, and rest, May thy slumber be blessed!” Emma sang softly. Lullaby and Goodnight was the song she would sing to the other gifted children when they had trouble sleeping and she couldn’t stop the words. 

She pulled her blanket upon herself the fuzzy blue warm on her cold skin, she grabbed his hand kissing it. “I’ll be here when you wake up, no matter when,” she said, her hand squeezing his. 

* * *

He stayed asleep for two days on the third Noah opened his eyes slightly and saw Emma asleep on his lap. But he couldn’t move, his legs felt like lead. He wanted to pull the blanket away and look but he didn’t want to move Emma. He took a deep breath looking at the ceiling, “How long have I waited to meet you?” he asked the air. 

Emma hummed sitting up the red locks falling over her shoulders, she blinked stretching. She blinked a few more times and saw Noah’s eyes open staring at her, his mouth open, “mornin’,” she said then did a double-take. “You're awake?! Sorry was that loud, you're probably tired, I’ll get you some water,” she said, pouring him a glass of water. He took the glass in his hands and he marveled at how the water didn’t steam up and vanish, “It’s still there?” he asked, staring.

Emma tilted her head, then she looked at his shivering hands, she sat on the side of his bed. “We're both the same. Mrs.Peter saved us, somehow we just didn’t meet,” she said putting her hands over the cool water seeping into her skin. She put her hand on his forehead and the water came out washing over him cooling him off. Noah blinked up at her, “You're like me?” he asked. She nodded. 

“I find my soulmate and they are just like me. How lucky can I be?” he asked tears in his eyes. She had tears in her eyes blinking them back, “Yeah, lucky us,” she said pressing her head to his. “You don’t have to worry about the flames anymore, okay? We can forget the past, rewrite the future, change this dark world,” Emma said looking into Noah’s eyes. He blinked back tears reaching for her face he rubbed his thumb on her cheek and kissed her. 

He was so warm.

She was so cold.

Neither of them wanted to back away, the neutral temperature they made sent chills through their body. They never wanted to leave each other, they wanted to stay together, side by side for the rest of their lives. So they did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading please tell me what you think and if you want another chapter.


End file.
